Daniel DaCosta
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Nik Shriner (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Daniel DaCosta is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Daniel is a student of Mark Jefferson's photography class. Following the dismissal of Jefferson's class, Daniel is cornered by Logan Robertson and another boy. Max Caulfield observes the two harassing him and shoving him against the locker when he tries to escape. When Max triggers the school's fire alarm to save Chloe Price, Daniel and the other students evacuate the building as per protocol. Daniel situates himself outside under one of the trees on the front grounds. Max approaches him and Daniel asked if she would mind if he sketched a picture of her, but warned that he posted his drawings on . |-|Yes= Max tells Daniel that she'd be honored to let him draw her and that she felt like a . Amused, Daniel tells Max that Rachel Amber, a popular student at Blackwell, became his muse after she asked him to draw her portrait once. When Max investigates further, Daniel admits that he never knew her personally, but recounts that Rachel stopped coming to class after she "disappeared". Rumors that she ran away or committed suicide by jumping off a cliff began to circulate. Daniel considered Rachel a "natural" figure to draw, but thought Max was a good “good substitute muse”. When Max checks her Facebook page, Daniel's sketch will appear in her timeline. |-|No= Max chooses to decline Daniel's request to draw her, but tries to make sure to him know that she meant no offense. Disappointed, Daniel dismisses Max, assuming that she would be "too ashed" to let him draw her. He resumes the sketch he was drawing before speaking with her. "Out of Time" When Max returns to Blackwell after an outing with Chloe Price, she heads for Mr. Jefferson's classroom. Inside, most of his students are waiting. She spots Daniel sitting at desk facing away from Mr. Jefferson's, preoccupied with drawing. Approaching Daniel, Max asks him what he was doing. Daniel tells her that he was waiting for Hayden Jones to finish taking pictures of Dana Ward so he could draw her. When Max inspect Daniel's sketchbook, he's drawn simple sketches of Dana and Hayden during their "photo op". Daniel presumably joins the rest of his classmates outside the girls dormitory when Kate Marsh attempts or succeeds suicide from the dorm roof. "Chaos Theory" |-|Save Kate= After Max is able to convince Kate not to commit suicide, several students visit Max's Facebook and leave congratulatory messages on her page. Daniel writes to Max, "Eres una chica dura"."You're a tough girl" in Spanish link |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a Facebook page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. Daniel comments on the page, saying, "Please allow Mr. Jefferson to return. He is the best teacher I ever had". "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Daniel is one of the students in Blackwell that is nice to Max. Daniel is always drawing something and keeps mostly to himself, to the point of being introvert. Like most students outside of the "cool kids" clique, Daniel is bullied by the football jocks of Blackwell like Logan Robertson. Trivia *If the player allows Daniel to draw Max, the drawing will appear in on her Facebook timeline. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students